Blind Love
by temari master of the fan
Summary: (Fem reader-insert) The sludge monster surrounds Bakugo. You try to warn him and get close enough to save him. He sends an explosion towards you to get you out of the way, but he accidentally blinds you with it. You get into U.A. and Bakugo finally apologizes. But will he be easily forgiven?
1. Bakugo's mistake

**Here's my first reader-insert fanfic so please give me any advice you have. BTW the reader had a harsh upbringing and is stubborn and doesn't cry much. Well I haven't been blind before, but this is what i think it would be like, kinda. So please don't hate me for writing it this way.**

 **(Y/N)= first name/your name**

 **(L/N)= last name**

* * *

"I will now distribute the career aspiration document." Said the teacher. "But hey, for the most part you have the ambition to go the section of heroes, no?" He threw papers into the air. Everyone shouted and showed off their quirks, almost everyone. You didn't, you couldn't. You slumped into your chair at the back of the room and zoned out for a moment.

"Sir, don't put me in the same bag as the others!" Bakugo Katsuki said, he was annoying. So annoying. "I don't intend to make buddy buddy with those who have weak quirks… You know…?" The class raged against Bakugo.

"Oh yes Bakugo, didn't you want to apply for U.A.?" The teacher asked. Bakugo jumped up on his desk, "I'm the only one here who has a shot at getting into U.A. high. I will even surpass All Might and become the greatest hero of all time! And it all starts at UA. High!"

"Oh yeah, now that we talk about it don't Midoriya and (l/n) also want to enter?" The teacher asked.

Now he's done it. The class looked at the two of you and burst into laughter.

"Those quirkless losers. There no way they can get into U.A."

"T-that's not completely true. Just because it hasn't happened before doesn't mean it won't. I-I could be the first one." Midoriya stood up.

"You good for nothing!" Bakugo slammed his hand on Midoriya's desk and set off an explosion, sending Midoriya backwards.

"You don't even have a weak quirk… You… You got nothing! So why are you trying to enter the same arena as me, huh?"

"Wait Kacchan! I don't intend to compete with you. Not at all… I swear!" He looked down. "It's just been my goal since I was little… And then… nothing ventured nothing gained…"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?! SAY YOUR PRAYERS! What are you capable of, anyway?"

* * *

 **12.02**

"STOP HIM!"

"THIEF!"

A sludge monster moved through the city. "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!"

* * *

You walked through town, did Bakugo even care that I'm entering the U.A. entrance exams. The thought that even he didn't care at all about you hurt.

Then you noticed him walking through an Alley across the street. _I'll give him a piece of my mind!_ You walked to him.

Then a sludge monster appeared behind him, "Bakugo!" You ran, _maybe I can help him!_ The sludge villain was about to engulf Bakugo.

"Bakugo!" He realised how close you were to getting hurt. You reached out your hand to move him.

"(Y/N)! LOOK OUT!" He sent a large explosion towards you to move you out of the way. But he didn't have enough time to aim, and it hit you it the face and left you unconscious. But rather than you getting hurt, he got caught. But you were far away enough not to get hit by any explosions, that was good.

You woke up, your head ached and you couldn't see anything. It was just dark. You tried to recall what had happened. I was… Trying to help Bakugo… But he sent an explosion towards me… And now I'm here…

You tried to see if any light was around, but sadly there was nothing. Maybe I'm in a dark room… Or it's night…

"There's a girl over there!" Some pro-hero shouted by the sounds of it. _Well now I can be rescued._ You started running to where you heard the voice from, but it felt like you where getting burnt, by fire. But how can I not see anything if there is fire here.

An explosion went off behind you. You screamed and collapsed onto the ground.

"(Y/N) GET OUT OF HERE!" Bakugo screamed at you.

You began to cry. What is happening?!

"What incredible strength. It looks like I pulled the right number." A voice came from behind you followed by painful screaming. None of the pro-heroes are doing anything are they. You heard Midoriya scream, "Kacchan!"

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Because your face seemed to be calling for help!"

Suddenly a brute force rushed through the air. "DETROIT SMASH!" You heard the familiar voice of All Might. You were pushed back with immense force.

 **After this incident, the heroes recuperated pieces of muddy… And carried them without harm to the police station. Midoriya had tried to save Bakugo and was scolded for it, Bakugo had been complemented and you had medical attention.**

"Do you remember your name?" A nurse asked you.

"Yes, I'm (Y/N) (L/N)." You stared blankly into the darkness that had surrounded you since you woke up.

"Ok (L/N), can you tell me how many fingers I am holding up?" You shook your head. "I'll be back, some other doctors are going to move you into an ambulance and take you to the hospital ok?" She tried to keep a tone that wouldn't make you worry.

You nodded, "yes."

You were soon helped into an ambulance and moved to the hospital. You worried about if your parents knew about what happened. You asked, "where are my parents?" The nurses around you kept applying bandages.

"We called them, they will meet you at the hospital." The nurse that helped you earlier spoke. You wanted to cry, but your body wouldn't allow you. Then someone pressed something cold against your face, "OW!"

"I'm sorry, this is for your burns." She continued pressing it against your face, it hurt so much.

Did I get burnt. You felt awful, I hope the doctors can help me with whatever is going on. The ambulance came to a screeching stop. "Please come this way miss (L/N)," someone took your hand and led you into the hospital.

"Sit down here," they lead you to a seat. It was cold and you still could only see darkness.

 **\- From young child's view-**

Why is she just looking ahead? Why don't her eyes move at all? Even when I move my hand in front of her face, she doesn't even move her eyes at all.

 **-From your view-**

You heard a shuffle of feet from in front of you, "h-hello?"

"W-woah," whoever was there slipped. And without thinking you swiftly caught them.

"Are you OK?" It was a young boy, you put them down.

"Yeah, sorry." Their voice was in doubt.

"It's OK, I'm (Y/N)." You smiled.

"I'm Akio," he sounded happy.

"You better sit down and wait for someone Akio," you told him and he walked off.

"Seeya later (Y/N)!" You waved, hopefully he didn't realise you couldn't see him. You sat back in your seat and wondered what the doctors were doing.

"Miss (L/N) (Y/N)?" A male doctor approached you.

"Yes?"

"Please come with me," he took your hand and lead you into another room.

"(Y/N)!" You heard your mother's voice followed by running footsteps. She hugged you, "they told me and your father what happened." She cried into your shoulder, "I'm alright mom." You hugged her back.

"(Y/N)," the doctor sighed. "Well, you're not quite alright… You're blind."

"What?!" Surely I heard him wrong.

"You're blind and there is nothing we can do. The way the blast hit you… We can't help."

You sunk to your knees. "N-no… It c-cant b-be." You buried you face into your hands. "P-please.." Tears streamed down your face. It was a nightmare you would live with for the rest of your life, nothing could be done. You would never see again.

* * *

 **Authors note-**

 **We are getting some more of reader-chans history next chap,**

 **Please review and tell me what you thought. Also I'm not a doctor and I don't know if this would really make you go blind buuut I think it seems realistic enough.**

 ** _CHEERS!_**

 **Temari "master of the fan"**


	2. She's Blind Because of Me!

**Next day- afternoon (your father was at work, your mother had taken the day off to take care of you)**

You sat on your bed as you had gotten as long off school as you needed to recover. What am I meant to do now? How am I going to become a hero if I'm blind and can't even use my quirk, you may as well just call me quirkless. I wanted to enter U.A. but now I don't think it's possible. This is all Bakugo's fault. I could have helped him. He would have been fine if he just let me help.

"(Y/N)," your mother knocked on the door.

"Come in," your voice was harsh.

"W-well, we wanted to know if you would like to stay at your school now, or move to another which will specially care for your needs." She sat next to you and took your hand.

"Oh," you stopped for a moment. "Let me think about it."

"If you don't, you will just probably change classes. Please let me know soon." She left the room, and you by yourself. It seemed like a difficult choice. You didn't have many friends, just Midoriya. I would call Midoriya and tell him about what happened, but i can't see what I'm doing on my phone. You didn't care to cry, that was your harsh personality. Your childhood shaped you into this person. You were teased for not being able to use your quirk.

 **-Flashback-**

"Your just as bad as someone who doesn't have a quirk," you were slapped and fell to the ground. The person who slapped you was one of your old friends. She had long since ditched you for another group, all because she didn't want to befriend a useless nobody without the ability to use a quirk. Tears rolled down your face, you felt betrayed and unable to speak.

"Look she's crying!" She pointed at you and looked at her other friends. "You're so pathetic!" She kicked you and let her friends join in.

Soon they stopped. Your body was numb and bruised. They had made you miss your bus, luckily your house wasn't to far. So you walked home, your child body begging you to stop every step, the pain was unbearable. Father''s car stopped next you and he ran out of it. "(Y/N)! Are you ok?" He looked at you. "Yes papa." You replied even though it was obvious you weren't. He picked you up with ease and carried you to the car.

* * *

He walked you to the door, you mother came rushing out. "(Y/N)!" She hugged you. "I was so worried, are you ok?" She looked at you and was quick to notice your bruises. She then took you inside and sat you on the lounge. "Mum…" You Sniffled. "Do you think I can be a hero even if I can't use my quirk."

She hugged you, "darling I'm sure you'll be an amazing hero. You will unlock your quirk, I'm sure of it. And it will be strong,"

This fact that the world was so unfair, it crushed you. People all around you your entire life told you to give up on your dreams, that they were impossible to reach. If it wasn't for your mother saying those kind words, you would have given up your dreams of being a hero.

 **-End flashback-**

Your mother entered your room. "(Y/N), Midoriya is on the phone." She carefully handed you her phone.

"Hey, (Y/N)."

"Hey Izuku," your voice sounded cruel.

"I… Heard about what happened."

"Yeah," you replied.

"Are you OK?"

"I'm fine."

"What are you going to do now?" He seemed worried about you.

"I… There's no way I can be a hero now. It was one thing not being able to use my quirk, but it's another being blind. I don't know what I'm going to do." You looked down, a single tear escaped your eye.

"I'm sure you can be a hero!" He didn't want to see his friend give up on their dreams.

"How?"

"Maybe we can find a way to unlock your quirk."

"No, it won't work. It won't happen." You clenched your fist.

"Ok, but please come let's meet up soon. Is that OK?"

"Yeah, I got some things for my blindness on my way out of the doctors office." I'm not gonna get used to this anytime soon.

"Ok, how about now. Before it gets too dark."

"Won't make a difference for me, but sure."

"(Y/N), please don't be like that… I will come pick you up soon, ok?"

"Ok, I'll seeya later then. Or maybe I won't."

"(Y/N), please."

"OK,"

"Bye," he hung up.

You were glad he called, it somehow made you feel better. You laid back, you were tired. You hadn't eaten much today. Maybe I should eat now. You stood up, luckily you knew this house well so you could walk around without seeing anything. You stepped out of your bedroom. Running your hand along the wall, you took a left, a right and felt around for the fridge. You opened the freezer.

"Where are the pies?" You felt around for a rectangular box. Suddenly something fell out onto your foot. "Ouch!" You jumped around holding your foot, like they do in cartoons. You slipped. "Shit!" You fell on your back. "Ah!" This hurts like hell! Your mother rushed to you, "(Y/N)!" She helped you up. "Are you OK?" This blindness was definitely getting to you now. "I don't know, ask the doctor who said I wasn't."

"(Y/N), don't speak like that."

"Why not mum?!" You faced her.

"(Y/N), I'm sorry." She hugged you. "I'm so sorry…"

Her tears ran off her face onto your shoulder. You stood there with your arms by your side. "M-mum…" It wasn't what you needed her to say. Tears began to roll down your cheeks too.

This was a rare occasion of you crying. It only happened when things really got to you, it was hard to make you cry… Usually.

You pushed your mother away. You were both hurting now. You found a seat near the kitchen and sat down. You put your hands on your head and faced downwards. Your mother had grabbed two pies and put them into the microwave.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to help somebody. I shouldn't have put myself in danger like that mum." Another tear dropped off your face.

"(Y/N)," you mother came up to you a rubbed a tear from your face. "It's OK. You tried to help somebody. That was very brave, I can't fault you for that." She was always so supportive for you. She was your rock, you didn't know what you would do without her. You smiled, it was all you could manage to do. "You're my brave tiger." She wiped another tear away. It was nice to have someone who could comfort you in times like this.

 **Bonus-**

Bakugo walked through the door to his house. He didn't get to see if you were OK yesterday, then today when he asked about your absence he was told about what he did. He felt awful. He did that to you, he would have fathered himself go blind. He was only trying to keep you out of danger. Dammit. He flicked his shoes off and walked to the kitchen, he needed something to eat.

"Katsuki," Mitsuki called.

"What do you want woman?" He yelled.

"You're on the news."

"What?!" He ran to the lounge room.

"Young Bakugo was attacked yesterday by a villain with a sludge quirk. He fought for control over his body until All Might the No.1 hero arrived at the scene. There were no casualties, although one young girl, (L/N), was I injured badly due to one of young Bakugo's explosions." A reporter reported.

"It's true!" Katsuki yelled and put his hands on his head.

"What?!" Mitsuki yelled.

"It's fucking true!"

"Language Katsuki! What's true?!"

"I really did blind her." Tears swelled inside his eyes.

"Who?"

"(L/N)! (Y/N) (L/N)! She's fucking blind because of me!" He yelled and ran to his bedroom.

* * *

Bakugo left his bedroom, changed out of his school uniform. He walked to the front door, "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in an hour or something." He walked out. The air was cold and bit at his face.


	3. Near Death Experiences

**I change characters i will just show the name, eg. Midoriya- a few hours earlier.**

 **The time is just a little earlier than the last person, as shown. And for the reader I just say, 'self'.**

 **Also, I gave your mother a name so I could refers to her a little easier. Her name is Tsuyoi. It's meant to be Japanese for "strong".**

 **Thanks that all for now.**

* * *

 **Self**

The doorbell rang, "that must be Midoriya, mum would you let him in?" You asked and rested your hand on the table.

"Sure honey." She got up and you felt the heat she was giving off disappear.

"Hey (y/n)," Midoriya's voice was all too familiar to you. He sat next to you and put his hand on yours to let you know he was there.

"Hey," you giggled slightly.

"W-what? Did I do something?" He squeezed your hand a little.

"No, I just thought it was funny how far you've came. When I first met you, you were so shy around girls. But now you can come sit next to me, and even hold my hand." You smiled, your friendship had surely built over the past few years. You had both affected each other and helped in each other's growth.

"O-oh really, I didn't notice that much." You could tell he was embarrassed, with Midoriya you always could, even though it was a little obvious.

"Well, we should get going." You stood up and began to walk towards the front door, running your hand along the wall to make sure you didn't hurt yourself again.

"Ok, seeya Mrs (l/n)." Midoriya followed after you.

"Actually Midoriya can I speak to you for a moment?" Your mother called to him.

"S-sure Mrs (l/n),"

"Please call me Tsuyoi," she was calm like usual, though she did have her moments.

You didn't hear the rest of their conversation, if she called someone out to talk to them it wasn't important to you.

 **Midoriya**

"Actually Midoriya can I speak to you for a moment?" (Y/n)'s mother called to him.

"S-sure Mrs (l/n)," he felt nervous.

"Please call me Tsuyoi," she was calm like usual.

"OK," he nodded. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, you know about what happened. I just wanted you to make sure she's ok. And that she isn't going to get hurt." Tsuyoi looked at him.

"Of course! She's my best friend! I would do anything for her," Midoriya blushed.

"You're a great person Midoriya," Tsuyoi hugged him.

 **Self**

Midoriya finally joined you.

"What was that about," he opened the door and led you through.

"Oh, nothing." He took your hand and started to lead you away. Your hand fitted perfectly in his, it made you feel comfortable.

"Are you sure?" You poked him, it was a little weird because you had to guess where he was, but it felt right.

"Y-yeah," he seemed a little weird but you ignored it. He probably didn't want you to worry about anything.

"Ok then, but you can tell me anything." You smiled.

"Thanks," his hand was warm. "Ok, left here." He guided you and you wondered where you were going.

"So it's a surprise right? Where we are going," you tried to guess where he would take you.

"Haha, you're right." he laughed.

"Is it… Uh... Our spot?" You tried to think. Midoriya rarely did things like this with you, it made you even more curious. But of course you did have a spot where you could hang out. You had to go through bush, cross a river and there it was, a hill. A hill where you could see the lights of every building in the city. It was an escape from everything. You had found it on a family trip. Your families where quiet close.

"Haha, you got it." He was a little embarrassed about being guessed so easily.

"You know I can't see anything right. You don't have to go out of your way to do this." your head tilted down. The darkness around you becoming more familiar than you wished.

"(y/n), I have to do this. Your my best friend," that sentence hit you hard. The last person who said that to you… it was so so long ago. And you had never expected to have someone ever say that to you again.

"I want you to be happy, no matter what." He continued. "You were the only person who believed in me and never gave up on me becoming a hero. Even when i didn't get my quirk."

"Midoriya," your eyes watered.

"So i'm not going to give up you!" You could tell he was smiling, it was his voice. The instant give-away. It didn't matter that you were blind, you could tell how he was feeling.

You hugged him. "Thank you," you surprised him. He jumped back a little and almost tripped. "I'm sorry Midoriya!" You let him go, "I just… wasn't expecting to hear that," for once you let your walls down. You didn't even tell him that you couldn't be a hero, because he made you believe you could.

"It's ok, but we should get going." He lead you into a cold area, one which you could only guess was the bush.

You walked for a while, Midoriya never left your side and helped you through the bush. He was careful to make sure you didn't trip over any roots or rocks.

"Ok here is the river," he let go of your hand. "Be careful." He told you how to get over the bridge, the fallen-over tree.

Then suddenly you slipped. "Shit," you couldn't see anything, which worried you. You didn't know whether you would hit water, rocks or anything else. Then you heard a large bang someone gasp and then you were snatched from gravities grasp.

 **Bakugo- a while earlier**

Bakugo walked past the houses of his neighbourhood. He breathed in the cold air, he was glad he brought his scarf and jacket. He then noticed a path through the bush. He hadn't followed the trail yet so he decided to. Maybe it would bring his mind from thinking about what he did, he would never mean to hurt you. He would have rathered himself go blind, damn, he would rather not have his quirk if it meant you wouldn't have tried to save him… and get hurt by him.

The path went across a river, the only ways to get on the other side was to use his quirk, which he didn't want to, or cross a large tree that had fallen over. So he made his way to the tree to see if it would hold his weight.

"Seems alright," he stepped up. It was a little slippery, but otherwise it was fine. So he continued walking across. He jumped off at the end and looked at the rest of the trail. It lead up to the top of a hill. Without thinking, he followed it. He was amazing to see the lights and skyscrapers of the city. It was beautiful, he wished he could show you… but even if he took you here… you wouldn't see a thing.

"Dammit!" he shouted and sat down on the top of the hill.

Time passed and Bakugo continued looking at the lights and thinking what he could've done... what he should have done. Then he heard voices, he turned to see who had discovered this place… only to see you were here, with Midoriya. He thought to himself, maybe if i just stay quiet she won't know I'm here.

"Shit!" He heard your voice and turned around again to see you in mid flight. You had fallen off the bridge. So he blasted himself through the air to catch you, he wasn't going to let you get hurt under his watch again. He grabbed you, stretched himself around you and prepared for impact.

He landed in a deep river. The trouble was, he wasn't sweaty and couldn't make an explosion to get you out of there. And you seemed too stunned to swim.

"Fuck." He thought of a way out of this. The current was moving fast, there must be waterfall somewhere close. He put a arm around you waste to hold you and started swimming to the edge. It was the most he could do.

His arms grew tired but he didn't give up. He couldn't. So he pushed forward.

Unfortunately there was a waterfall and Bakugo didn't have enough time to swim away.

"B-Bakugo is that-" you started choking on the water. This situation keeps getting worse! Fuck! Then you both fell down the waterfall. You screamed with the remaining air in your lungs. Bakugo held you he could only hope that if one of you had to die… it was him… he deserved it… he hurt you… he did something that he could never undo.

 **Self**

You both hit the water, the splash was huge. You could feel yourself sinking and it was becoming hard to stay awake. Then you were pulled to the top of the water and fell unconscious.

Bakugo

Shit! She's unconscious! I need to fucking get her out of here! Bakugo swam to the side of the water body. The water now was much calmer, making it a bit easier to swim.

He pulled you up onto the sand.

"Come on (Y/N)," he looked at you, is she breathing?!

He checked you pulse. Fuck!

Then he realised he needed to perform CPR. But… He had to.. Give you… Mouth to mouth.

He was losing time, so he pushed the thought aside and started.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. And two breaths." He gulped.

Then he pressed his lips to yours and started. Your lips were so soft. Then he stopped to see if you were breathing on your own.

"Again!" He began chest pumps again. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight." The he pressed his lips to yours again. One… two. Then he looked to you again, no, no, no. Come on. I can't lose you. He started chest pumps again. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight." He was sobbing now. He pressed his lips to yours again. One… Two.

He separated from you. "Please!" He rarely said those words. "PLEASE DON'T GO!" He started chest pumps again in desperation, even though something told him you were gone.

"P-please." His tears fell onto you and ran down your face. "(Y/N), I never even got to tell you… I care about you. So much. I didn't even say-" then you started coughing. Bakugo looked at you with a mix of feelings. Happiness, sadness, fear, surprise. "(Y/N)!" Bakugo didn't know what to do.

* * *

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger and for the late update. But I made the chapter linger than usual. I hope you like how this is going.**

 **Also I'm not planning on changing this to a Midoriya x reader, I just want some jealous Bakugo.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think so far.**


	4. I can see!

**Authors note-**

 **Ok, yes Bakugo does act a little out of character, but I promise that is part of the plan.**

 **Also I'm really sorry for the late update. I had to rewrite this 3 times before I was happy with it.**

 **I hope reader-chan is enjoying this!**

* * *

You woke up and started coughing. You sat up and knocked heads with someone.

"Ow!" You shouted. The last thing you remember was falling off a bridge then someone or something grabbing you.

"Who-" you started. _Oh, it must have been Bakugo who grabbed me. His voice is so different to everyone else's. And whatever he was saying before I woke up. Wait! I thought I drowned. I thought- no. I'm still alive. I can't have died. But… How am I still here if I drowned._

"It worked! It fucking worked!" You heard a shout. _Yep, that's Bakugo. But…_

"Bakugo?! What happened?! What worked?! How am I?! I thought I drowned?! how are you here?!" Everything kinda just blurted out. _I only meant to ask what worked. Oh well._

A moment of silence passed. It seemed like Bakugo was hesitating to say whatever he was going to say. _Bakugo… Hesitating… What happened?_

"I was walking through the neighborhood. I found this path and followed it. I was sitting at the top of that hill. Then I heard you…" You heard him shift uneasily.

"I saw you falling and I didn't think I just… I didn't want a rival to die before we could have an all out battle!" He continued. "But… I tried to get us of of the water we fell into below the tree… But there was a waterfall and we fell down it. I brought you out of the water… But you had lost consciousness… So I… Gave you CPR. And now where here. It's really dark right now. I can barely see anything. But from what it looks like we in a forest or something."

"I didn't know you knew CPR Bakugo." You teased.

"Of course I fucking do!"

 _Bakugo's funny when he's mad._

"Wait, if you gave me CPR… Then we… Did you- uh… Give me mouth to mouth?" You thought, _if he did then… I guess that kinda counts as a first kiss… Right?... No… It couldn't have been._ You blinked and looked at him.

"I… Er… Had to… You were going-"

"THAT MEANS WE KISSED?!" It blurted out again. Apparently you weren't that good at not speaking your mind… _I should work on that._

"W-well… I-I guess..." He looked away. _Ok. he's acting really out of character… is this even Bakugo?_

"Who is this?" You looked at him.

"IT'S ME GOD DAMNIT! BAKUGO! WHO ELSE WOULD IT FUCKING BE?!"

"How do i know it's really Bakugo? You don't seem like him, you're acting differently." You watched him look at you with a confused look.

"YEAH?... WELL WHO ELSE CAN DO THIS?" He stood up and set off an explosion above the water.

"Ok… maybe you are Bakugo… but why do you seem so different? Also what were you saying before I woke up… you were going to tell me something, what was it?" You watched him.

"NOTHING!" He immediately responded and looked away.

"Are you sure, I saw the way you just looked awa- HOLY SHIT! I SAW YOU! I CAN SEE!" You looked around. "Holy hell,"

"W-what?!" Bakugo looked at you. "Y-you can see?! I thought I…" he stopped himself.

"I don't know what you did…" you hugged him. "But thank you!"

 **Bakugo**

You hugged Bakugo. He just sat there, _what am i meant to do? Hug her? Ha!_ "Uh- (Y/N), w-what are you d-doing?"

"Oh," you let go of him. "Sorry, i kinda just… got excited. Sorry,"

"Do you know what changed. I mean you were blind. You aren't meant to be able to see, something must have changed."

 **Self**

"I don't know, I thought you might have some idea." you looked around.

"Well, could you see when woke up?" He questioned.

"Hmm," you thought, you hadn't paid much attention to it. "I don't think so. I think when I was first able to see was when I asked if we… kissed… I think I just blinked… and then i could see. But being blind is really unfamiliar to me, so i guess i kinda forgot."

"It sounds like some quirk… you were meant to have a quirk weren't you? But you never awakened it?" He looked at you. You were surprised about how much he knew about you, _but why would he pay any attention to some extra?_

"Well… yeah," it was weird, you hadn't really talked to him alone before.

"You hesitated… is there something else?" _He is being really patient… it's weird._

"No… I just didn't expect you to know so much about this."

"WHY THE FUCK WOULDN'T I?!" _There's the impatient Bakugo._

You shrugged and tried to change the subject. "What quirk could it be? Maybe some healing quirk?"

"I don't think so. Quirks aren't that easy. Well what quirks does your family have? Maybe you have something similar."

"My mother and older sister have a quirk that allows her to hear really high sound frequencies. My father has a quirk that helps him locate people around a certain radius and tell him what their quirks are." You listed each quirk in your family.

Bakugo nodded and seemed to be thinking. "Hmm, maybe you have a combination of both…"

You looked at him confused,"how so?"

"Probably some echolocation kind of thing…"

"How would i be doing that… i don't think im doing that,"

"Maybe when you talk, i don't know. It could be anything. Maybe it's like your fathers quirk?"

You went quiet, _hmm. How do i find out what it actually is?_ You blinked and everything went black. "Ah!"

"What?!" He shouted.

"I…I can't see anything!"

"It must be your quirk then!" A cold breeze blew in your faces. "But we should get out of here, now."

"How am I gonna get out of here if I can't see?" You questioned.

"Let me help you," he took your hand and helped you up.

"What… what do you mean?"

"Hold onto me, I'm gonna get us out of here."

"Your going to use your quirk?"

"It's the best chance we have of getting out of here."

"O-ok. just be careful." You grabbed his shoulder.

"Stay there,"

"Why?" You squeezed his shoulder.

"Just do it," he seemed like he had a plan. So you stood there and waited to figure out what he was doing.

A few seconds passed and he didn't do anything. _What is he doing?_

Then he picked you up by surprise. "Eek! Bakugo?!"

"Hold on," all he said… just two words, but you knew how powerful his explosions were… so you held on… you held on with all your strength.

A loud bang echoed around you, you almost let go to cover your ears. You were blasted through the air, the wind against your face was so strong. Your (H/C) hair flicked everywhere. Bakugo laughed.

"Sh-shit!" He shouted.

"What?!" You shouted back.

"We're gonna fucking crash,"

"WHAT?!" You held onto Bakugo.

"Bakugo! (y/n)!" You heard Midoriya shout, _oh right, I left him alone. He must have had a heart attack._

"HOLD ON!" Bakugo held you, he didn't crush you. But he did have a good grip, it was kinda comfortable… apart from the fact you were about to crash into the ground.

You hit the ground, it was like you had been thrown. It hurt so much, _I think Bakugo got hurt more than me._

You landed on top of Bakugo. Your muscles hurt and it felt like you had bruises everywhere.

"F-fuck," Bakugo moved a little.

"Are you alright?" your ears were ringing so you didn't think you'd hear him if he answered, but it was worth a shot. You heard coughing, so you pushed yourself off him.

"Are you alright?" he coughed again.

"Don't worry about me, you sound awful." You closed your eyes and an unfamiliar energy moved around your body. You opened them and saw a cloud of dust around you. "It's happening again! I can see!" You looked at Bakugo, he had bad bruises and cuts but other than that he was fine.

"It's definitely your quirk." He smiled and moved his head back to look at the stars.

* * *

 **Authors note-**

 **I want to give a huge thanks to everyone who has given me a review, Favorited my story or followed it. It literally keeps me writing this, knowing that people like it!**

 **And the more reviews I get the sooner I will post the next chap.**

 **Sorry if this chapter was a little short.**

 **Anyway I'll wrap this up,**

 **CHEERS!**

 _ **Temari**_


End file.
